en el muelle de San Blas
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: -TODOS HUMANOS-Ella despidió a su amor… el partió en un barco en el muelle de San Blas… El juró que volvería y ella juró que esperaría… las lunas pasaron y siempre ella estaba esperándolo… pero el jamás volvió y ella se quedo sola para siempre…-LEMMON-


**Hola a tods!**

**Si, yo de nuevo dando lata con otro Song-Shot… **

**Pero mi primer **_LEMMON—TRÁGICO!_

**Este es inspirado en la canción de **_**En El Muelle De San Blas **_**de **_**Mána**_**, obviamente es una adaptación, no esperen que sea igual que en la canción.**

**Omg… no tengo mucho que decir sobre esto… Ah si… ayer tuve examen de contabilidad, y para distraerme y quitarme este coraje con el profe me puse a escribir esto… así que sin mas… que lo disfruten…!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETToOo_

**Summary: **Ella despidió a su amor… el partió en un barco en el muelle de San Blas… El juró que volvería y empapada en llanto ella juró que esperaría… miles de lunas de lunas pasaron y siempre ella estaba en el muelle, esperando… pero el jamás volvió y ella se quedo sola para siempre…

**DECLAMER:**** Los personajes son gracia y obra de mi comadre Stephanie Meyer, el **_LEMMON-TRAGICO_** le pertenece a 3DiTh ósease aquí su servilleta… **

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETToOo_

**_- En El Muelle De San Blas -_**

Rose no estaba segura de que lo volvería a ver, él le decía que solo era un tiempo, pero que volvería.

Aun así ella le había dicho a sus padres que iría a casa de Vera a dormir, el había arreglado su casa para ella, encendió velas a pesar de que la chimenea proporcionaba muy buena luz, pero aun así él quería que todo fuera espacial para los dos, tenía un extraño presentimiento, pero no le diría nada para no preocuparla mas.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la fina tela de la ventana, lo que le daba un plus a su hermosura que el tanto idolatraba, era la primera vez que estaban solos completamente y también sería su primera vez que estarían realmente juntos.

Fue entonces cuando la desesperación la inundo a ella, corrió a sus brazos y lo beso, la necesidad de ambos se vio reflejada en los fogosos besos, ella chupaba sus labios al igual que él pero eso a él no le fue suficiente, tomo su cara entre sus manos y delineo el labio inferior de ella con su lengua, ella le permitió la entrada a su lengua y así profundizó el beso.

Ella quito las manos de él de su cara y las bajo a su cintura, él la miro sorprendido.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó algo nervioso.

—Emmett, no tienes que pedir permiso para nada, ya casi soy toda tuya —le sonrió dándole confianza.

El se acercó para besarla nuevamente y esta vez la acarició por encima del vestido, ella paso sus brazos por los hombros de él y apretó sus manos en su nuca, eso hizo que a él le recorriera una serie de escalofríos, no lo pensó mas y comenzó a desabrochar el sencillo vestido de ella, cuando este cayó al piso se quedo maravillado, ya que la bata siguiente transparentaba algo de su inmensa hermosura para él.

Ella bajo sus manos hasta el chaleco de él, y con un poco de nerviosismo desabrocho sus botones, pero con la camisa no fue muy generosa ya que la jalo, provocando que los botones de esta salieran disparados a diferentes direcciones, miró su bien torneado cuerpo, sus fuertes brazos que tanto amaba, el pectoral que subía y bajaba con cada respiración, no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazo, respirando sobre su hombro uno y otro.

Fue cuando Emmett se odió a sí mismo por dejar a esa mujer tan maravillosa, pero no pensaría en eso, ahora por lo pronto sólo disfrutaría el momento.

—Te amo Rose —le susurro a su oído.

—Te amo Emmett —le dijo igual.

Deslizó un poco el tirante de la bata e hizo un camino de besos desde su hombro hasta sus labios y de regreso, entonces ella se quitó el otro tirante y la bata cayó al piso dejando la parte de arriba totalmente desnuda. El sonrió al verla con todo su esplendor sólo para él, la levantó del suelo y la recostó con sumo cuidado en la cama, él se quito el resto de su ropa mientras que ella lo veía, después le quito sus botas a ella y su última prenda, ahora si estaba totalmente desnuda para él, y él para ella. Se sentó junto a ella y la beso, después se subió a la cama, poniendo sus piernas a los lados de ella, nuevamente la beso, pero él quería besarla a toda ella, comenzó a descender, pero se detuvo en sus pechos, chupo uno de ellos y provoco que ella gimiera del placer, levanto la cara para ver su expresión pero ella la volvió a bajar con su mano para que siguiera. Ella seguía gimiendo del placer que él le proporcionaba, para él era el más hermoso sonido que hubiera escuchado y se sentía orgulloso de que él pudiera complacerla, entonces ella le levanto la cabeza y lo jalo para que la besara, y con la otra mano tomo la de él y la puso entre su entrepierna, el se separo de ella por la sorpresa, pero sin quitar su mano, miro que eso también la complacía así que comenzó a frotar sus dedos en ella.

—Emmett —dijo entre gemidos, él no le contestó estaba más concentrado en ver a su hermoso ángel lleno de gozo. Ella abrió los ojos y su mirada bajó a su no tan erecto miembro, levantó su mano para acariciarlo pero se detuvo a medio camino, temerosa por lo que él fuera a pensar, el noto esto y tomo su mano y la puso en este, estuvieron así, acariciándose por unos minutos hasta que Rose no pudo más.

—Emmett, te necesito dentro de mi —le suplicó jadeante, el aparto su mano y Rose sintió algo de alivio, se posiciono entre sus piernas y la penetro, provocando otro gemido y un poco de dolor, espero a que ella le dijera que siguiese ya que había sentido que la había lastimado, entonces Rose lo besó y el comenzó a moverse fuera y dentro de ella, las embestidas al principio fueron lentas, pero fueron aumentando de velocidad cuando Rose se sintió cerca.

Gritó su nombre llena de júbilo, placer y alegría, pero el todavía no llegaba a su clímax, fue cuando Rose llegó a su segundo orgasmo que Emmett llego al suyo, descargando en ella, apoyo su cabeza en su hombro sin sacar su miembro de ella, esperó a que relajaran y fue hasta entonces cuando lo sacó, ella volvió a soltar un gemido pero este era diferente a los otros, Emmett se giró y dejó a Rose sobre él, y los cubrió a los dos con una sabana, el beso su frente que estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor.

—Te amo mi ángel —le dijo acariciando su delgada espalda.

—Y yo a ti mi oso —ella trazaba líneas sobre su pecho, permanecieron mirándose a los ojos, hasta que el ángel cerró los ojos Emmett estuvo tranquilo pero aun así el presentimiento que tenía y el coraje de dejarla habían vuelto.

En la mañana muy a su pesar ella lo acompaño al muelle.

—Por favor no te vayas Emmett —le pedía Rose por enésima vez, rompiendo en llanto.

—Rose, ya te dije que tengo que ir, tengo que cumplir con mi palabra —el tomo su cara entre sus manos y la besó, este beso era lleno de amor, deseo y furia, el odiaba separarse de ella pero esta vez sería por más tiempo, cuando se separaron el junto sus frentes— te prometo… no, te juro que volveré…

—Yo te juro que esperare tu regreso —las lagrimas de ella ya cubrían gran parte de sus mejillas, ella se había jurado a sí misma que nunca se separaría de él, y días después, él le dice que tenía que ir a Inglaterra.

—Te amo —le dijo justo antes de subir al barco.

—Yo también te amo Emmett —le dijo ella volviendo a llorar, esto a él le destrozaba el corazón pero no podía romper el juramento que había hecho, junto sus labios con los de ella y se fusionaron en un apasionado beso probando sus amargas lágrimas.

El subió al barco y ella se quedó mirando como este se alejaba poco a poco por el horizonte.

—Vamos Rose, mi hermano te ama, volverá —le dijo Alice consolándola, tomo su mano y la guio hasta su casa pero ella no quería estar en su casa, esa misma noche se escapo, volvió a casa de Emmett y durmió en su cama que estaba impregnada con su aroma.

Sus padres fueron a buscarla días después pero no lograron convencerla de volver a casa, a pesar de que la desheredaron y le quitaron el apellido Hale, a ella ya no le importaba, ya no era Hale desde hace mucho, ella sería McCarthy desde ese día en el que estuvieron juntos.

Seis meses pasaron y ella iba al muelle a diario, esperando a que su amor volviera, con cada barco que llegaba incrementaba sus esperanzas, pero decaían cuando el no bajaba.

—Rose vamos, necesitas cambiarte y comer algo —Alice seguía cuidando de ella.

—No Alice, él puede volver en cualquier momento —le contestó Rose ansiosa.

—El próximo barco llega en dos horas, eso te da tiempo —le dijo Alice esperanzada pero ella ya se había dado cuenta de que Rose no estaba en sus cabales.

—Está bien Alice, vamos —le contestó resignada, ambas fueron a la casa del marido de Alice, el Coronel Whitlock, las encontró en la entrada, Alice corrió a sus brazos para saludarlo y Rose no pudo evitar sentir envidia de ellos dos, ellos podían abrazarse, besarse, estar juntos y en cambio ella estaba esperando a que Emmett volviera.

—Vamos a bañarte mientras te preparan algo de comer —volvió a tomar a Rose del brazo y la guio al cuarto de baño, donde dos de sus criadas ya la esperaban con agua tibia y ropa limpia— vamos Rose quítate ese vestido que lo voy a tirar mira nada más que feo esta —dijo con cara de horror mientras la veía.

—No Alice —grito asustada— ¿Qué tal si regresa y no me reconoce? Quiero tener el mismo vestido para que no se equivoque al verme —le dijo desesperada, mientras la agitaba de los hombros.

—Está bien… —termino accediendo— ¿y si te hago otros dos vestidos iguales? Este lo tiramos y los otros dos son para que uno lo uses mientras el otro se seca para que no estés tan sucia ¿sí? —le preguntó comprensiva, Rose le asintió con la cabeza y se metió a la tina de baño. Alice mando a otra criada a comprar la tela y mientras Rose comía le hizo el primer vestido, así regreso al muelle con el mismo vestido a esperar a que Emmett, su amor, volviera.

Cumplido un año de que Emmett se fuera, Rose había tenido un sueño en el que él le decía que no podía volver por ella, que le había fallado pero que la cuidaría, eso provoco que ella se desquiciara, ella no creía en lo que había soñado, y por eso ya no sentía la necesidad de volver a la casa de él, no quería dormir para no volver a verlo y también porque su aroma se había esfumado, y se había enterado de que llegaban barcos en la noche también.

—No ha llegado linda —le contó el vigilante, que ya sabía el por qué de su espera.

—Gracias —le contesto ella sentándose en uno de los embarcaderos, el mar le mojaba los pies y también el vestido pero a ella no le importaba, sentía como si el mar la uniera con él, a pesar de que él estuviera lejos.

—Es ella —escuchó a Alice algo temerosa, entonces volteo y vio que había dos sujetos vestidos de blanco pero fue hasta que la sujetaron que se dio cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando, entonces comenzó a gritar y a golpear a los tipos para que la soltaran, pero ellos no la dejaban.

—Suéltenla —terminó gritando Alice, ya la había visto sufrir mucho como para hacerla sufrir más, los tipos soltaron a Rose y Alice fue a abrazarla mientras que el Coronel Whitlock hablaba con ellos— calma… no te van a hacer nada —dijo llorando junto con Rose.

Alice siguió haciéndose cargo de ella, ya que le había prometido a su hermano que la cuidaría hasta que volviera, pero Alice ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, al igual que su hermano tenía un mal presentimiento desde tiempo atrás.

Así pasaron los años y el nunca volvió, Rose se había hecho vieja hasta que finalmente murió esperándolo…

—Emmett… siempre te ame… y tengo el consuelo de que cumplí mi juramento, te espere toda mi vida —fue su último pensamiento coherente que tuvo después de mucho tiempo, y fue cuando sus fuerzas se terminaron. Terminando muerta en el mismo muelle en el que lo esperaba, en el que estaba totalmente sola…

Pero Emmett había muerto ya bastantes años atrás, justo cuando se habían cumplido tres meses de su partida pero fue un día antes de regresar con Rose, que un ladrón lo había apuñalado y lo había dejado mal herido como para poder salvarlo.

Él sólo podía pensar en Rose hasta el último momento, él se regañaba a sí mismo por no poderle cumplir a ella pero tenía el consuelo que hasta el final de su vida la amo con todo su corazón y que siempre estaría con ella…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETToOo_

**Omg… que les puedo decir… sean generosas conmigo, es el primer Lemmon que hago así que si algo falto… voy a ir mejorando con la práctica.**

**Quise hacerla de época pero creo que no me salió muy bien… ¿o ustedes que creen?**

**Dejen un review y díganme que les pareció!**

**Ya saben el botoncito ese verde que dice: Reviu dis Stori-Chapter ¿oki?**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


End file.
